The Rock
The Rock’s momentum never slowed as he laid the smackdown on “Attitude Era” rivals like “Stone Cold” Steve Austin and Triple H while spouting off endless catchphrases that immediately became part of national conversation. With one eyebrow cocked, The People’s Champion would warn jabronis to “Know your role and shut your mouth” or “Just bring it!” before delivering his devastating finishing maneuver, The Rock Bottom, on the way to victory.http://www.wwe.com/superstars/therock - WWE.com The Rock is a third-generation superstar with immeasurable athleticism -- and cockiness to boot! After graduating as an All-American football star from the University of Miami, Rocky Maivia entered the World Wrestling Federation and quickly became the Intercontinental Champion.https://www.gamefaqs.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9677 - THE ROCK CHARACTER GUIDE VERSION 1.0 by KKorn34713 - GameFAQs Under controversial circumstances, The Rock won the World Wrestling Federation Championship at Survivor Series 1998. The Rock went on to win the title four more times, making the "Great One" a five-time Federation Champion. He's a gifted athlete, he's gifted on the microphone -- he's simply a gifted entertainer. And from the Rolex watch to the $500 shirts to the eyebrow and the People's Elbow, The Rock is just plain cool.https://www.gamefaqs.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9677 - THE ROCK CHARACTER GUIDE VERSION 1.0 by KKorn34713 - GameFAQs Moves performs one of his Irish Whip Attacks, the Tilt-A-Whirl Driver, to Taka Michinoku. This move is performed by applying a strong grapple to the opponent, whipping them into the ropes, and strong grappling the opponent as they are running towards you.]] Standing Weak Striking B (Arm) :: Elbow Strike D-Pad + B (Arm) :: Hook Punch 01 B (Leg) :: Front Kick 01 D-Pad + B (Leg) :: Front Kick 05 Strong Striking B :: Diving CLothesline D-Pad + B :: Rock Punch (FAVORITE) A + B :: Standing Clothesline 01 Recovering Attack Ducking Attack :: Low Blow Counter Attack Counter Punch :: Rock Punch Special Counter Punch :: Rock Punch Counter Kick A :: Leg Push Takedown Counter Counter Kick B :: Low Blow Counter 03 Special Counter Kick :: Dragon Screw Counter 02 Walking Moves Walking Moves :: Generic 01 Running Running Attack Down-C + B :: Shoulder Block Down-C + A + B :: Back Elbow Smash 01 D-Pad + Down-C + B :: Rock Clothesline D-Pad + Down-c + A + B :: Rock Jumping Clothesline (FAVORITE) Running Grapple Down-C + A (Front) :: Rock Spinning DDT (FAVORITE) Down-C + A (Back) :: Face Crusher 02 Running Ground Attack Facing Up :: People's Elbow Facing Down :: Stomp Sitting Up :: Stomp Sitting Down :: Stomp Evasion Evasion :: Roll Ground Upper Body Submission Facing Up :: Armbar 02 Facing Down :: Sitting Reverse Armbar Sitting Up :: Sleeper Hold Sitting Down :: Mahistrol Cradle Facing Up (Special) :: People's Elbow (FAVORITE) Facing Down (Special) :: None Lower Body Submission Facing Up :: Groin Knee Drop (FAVORITE) Facing Down :: Single Crab Facing Up (Special) :: Figure 4 Leg Lock Facing Down (Special) :: None Ground Attack Facing Up :: Rock Stomp (FAVORITE) Facing Down :: Rock Stomp (FAVORITE) Sitting Up :: Rock Stomp Sitting Down :: Rock Stomp Turnbuckle Turnbuckle Attack B :: Front Kick 05 D-Pad + B :: Rock Punch Down-C + B :: Rock Clothesline Down-C + A + B :: Rock Jumping Clothesline (FAVORITE) -Corner Counter- Irish whip to Corner Counter :: Boot to Face Tree of woe Attack B :: Front Kick 05 D-Pad + B :: Front Kick 05 Down-C + B :: Shoulder Block Front Turnbuckle Grapple A (Weak) :: Shoulder Thrusts B (Weak) :: Knee Strikes A (Strong) :: Foot Choke B (Strong) :: Superplex Control Stick :: Super RB Back Turnbuckle Grapple A (Weak) :: Forearm Smash B (Weak) :: Forearm Smash A (Strong) :: Super Back Drop B (Strong) :: Super Back Drop Control Stick :: Super Back Drop Counter Grapple Front Counter :: Rack Em Up Back Counter :: Super Back Drop Flying Attack Standing Opponent :: Double Axe Handle Standing Opponent to outside :: Double Axe Handle Standing Opponent (Special) :: None Laying Opponent :: Knee Drop Laying Opponent to outside :: Knee Drop Laying Opponent (Special) :: None Turnbuckle Inside Attack Turnbuckle Inside Attack :: None Turnbuckle Taunt Corner Taunt :: Taunt 009 Turnbuckle Taunt :: Taunt 004 Ringside Grapple to apron Weak Grapple :: Club to Chest Strong Grapple :: Suplex to Inside Special Grapple :: None Counter Grapple :: Suplex Reversal to Inside Rope Inside Attack Rope Inside Attack :: None Flying Attack to outside A :: None Down-C + A :: Baseball Slide Down-C + D-Pad + A :: Baseball Slide Running Diving Taunt Control Stick :: None Rebound Flying Attack A :: None Apron Apron Attack To Inside :: Middle Kick To Outside :: Strong Kick Grapple from apron Grapple (Weak) :: Arm Breaker Grapple (Strong) :: Guillotine Grapple (Special) :: None Counter Grapple :: Suplex Reverse Flying Attack from apron A :: Dropping Elbow Down-C + A :: None Flying Attack to ring Standing Opponent :: None Laying Opponent :: None Standing Opponent (Special) :: None Apron Taunt Taunt :: Taunt 001 Irish Whip Irish whip Attack B :: Back Elbow (FAVORITE) Irish whip Grapple Tap A (Weak) :: Back Toss 01 Hold A (Weak) :: Samoan Drop 01 Tap A (Strong) :: Powerslam 01 Hold A (Strong) :: Tilt A Whirl Driver (FAVORITE) Control Stick (Strong) :: Rockbottom (FAVORITE) Taunt Taunt Up + Control Stick :: Rock 02 (FAVORITE) Left + Control Stick :: Rock 01 (FAVORITE) Right + Control Stick :: Taunt 179 Special Taunt Control Stick :: Rock 03 Ducking Taunt Control Stick :: Taunt 009 Celebration Taunt Celebration :: Taunt 091 Entry Way Taunt Taunt :: None Double Team Double Team Grapple Front Grapple :: Wishbone Split Back Grapple :: Double Atomic Drop Sandwich Grapple :: Double Piledriver Irish whip Grapple :: Double Arm Drag Double Team Attack Double Team Attack :: Doomsday Device Attack to outside :: Doomsday Device Attack to ring :: None Reversals Counter Attack :: Punching Reversalhttp://www.gamefaqs.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9677 - gamefaq.com Bibliography Category:Wrestlers Category:Roster Category:Superstars 1